One Step Forward
by BlkRse
Summary: Horatio makes up his mind. HoratioYelina. Rating HAS changed.
1. Helpless

**Disclaimer:**_ I wish I did own them, just like everyone else._

Lieutenant Horatio Caine stood across from Martin Ramirez in a MDPD interrogation room. This particular case bothered him. Of course, plenty of cases bothered the lieutenant but this one was downright eerie. Looking in Mr. Ramirez's personal file, Horatio could've sworn he was looking in his own.

Both men had killed their fathers while trying to protect their mothers. Neither man was formally charged. And both had to look after their younger brothers afterwards.

Horatio thought back to the sight of Emilio Ramirez's dead body. Three gun shots to the chest creating a decent sized blood pool. The man was shot in his own kitchen.

And all the evidence pointed towards Martin, the victim's older brother. Horatio had the what, when, where and how but what he wanted was the why.

That question had been hanging in the air for a while now. Horatio didn't mind. He had all day.

"He didn't deserve them." Martin finally answered.

Horatio turned away from the window he had been staring out of and looked at Mr. Ramirez. Martin's attention was outside the interrogation room. Horatio followed his gaze.

Isabella Ramirez, Emilio's wife, was wiping something from her daughter, Mercedes', face.

"He didn't deserve his wife and child."

Martin shook his head. "Emilio was never there for them." His voice started to rise in anger. "They deserved better than some drug addicted husband and father."

That comment made Horatio feel like someone punched him in the gut. He couldn't help but think about Raymond and…_Don't go there._

"He was your brother." Horatio said.

"That's no excuse." Martin said softly. His attention had returned to his sister-in-law.

If ever there was a look Horatio knew, it was the one Martin was giving Isabella. "You love her."

Martin scowled. "You wouldn't understand."

Horatio wanted to laugh, truly, he did. Instead, he half-smiled and sat down.

"I understand." Horatio said nodding. He folded his hands and leaned his elbows on the table. "I understand completely." He didn't really know why he was sharing this. "I know what it's like to watch your brother drown in his own mess, taking everyone else down with him. I know what it's like to watch the woman…" Horatio shook his head a little. "To watch the _family _you love, suffer from one man's mistakes." He looked Martin in the eyes. "I know exactly…._exactly _how you felt. But that gives you no right to take _your brother's_ life."

Martin still didn't believe Horatio understood. "He had a son!" he exclaimed. "By some _puta, _some crack-whore. Emilio came to me asking for money to pay her off so she wouldn't take him to court."

Horatio nodded. He understood the man's rage. Suzie was no crack-whore, though. In truth, when Horatio saw Madison's DNA results he could've killed Raymond if he wasn't already dead.

"They're better off without him." Martin was staring at Isabella again.

Horatio stood slowly. "That, was not for you to decide." He took his sunglasses out of this jacket pocket. "And now with your brother gone and you going to jail, who will fill the void?" He nodded to the officer to escort Mr. Ramirez to booking.

Turning his back to the door, Horatio stared out the window. Fingering his sunglasses out of habit, he let himself get caught up in thoughts of…

"Horatio." Her voice was low, soft…sad.

He looked down at his shoes. "Yelina."

Her footsteps got louder as she neared him. Horatio looked back out the window. Yelina stood next to him, a little too close in his opinion. He could smell her and could only define her scent as 'tasty'.

_Tasty?_

"So," Yelina said after a moment of silence. "Martin killed is brother to protect his sister-in-law's honor."

Horatio nodded. "Looks that way." He silently prayed she hadn't heard his little confession.

Yelina's voice softened. "I never knew you felt that way."

_She heard me._

"Um…" There were several things Horatio could say/do, and of all those potentially blissful options, he chose to play dumb. "Felt like what?"

She turned her head to look at him and they finally made eye contact. Horatio noted that Yelina's usual bright brown eyes were darker.

"I never knew you felt so helpless."

Helpless. That was exactly how Horatio felt when it came to Raymond. All their lives Horatio looked out for his little brother. It's just the way things have always been.

But Raymond's decision to go undercover shook the foundation of his and Horatio's relationship. Usually, when Horatio advised Raymond not to do something, he wouldn't do it. Case closed. Not this time. No, Raymond felt the need to prove himself, not only to Horatio but the entire department. To show everyone he was Raymond Caine and not Horatio Caine's little brother.

They had fought. Hard. Raymond had argued that he was a grown man with a family of his own and was perfectly capable of making his own decisions. Horatio argued that because Raymond did indeed have a family of his own, he had no right to put himself in an environment where he could be taken from them.

In the end, Raymond had given his brother the proverbial 'fuck you' and went undercover. Horatio had felt helpless ever since.

Yelina watched Horatio's features change from neutral to a notch above miserable.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly. "I should have…"

Yelina raised her had to silence him. "We've been through this before, Horatio. Nothing was your fault."

Horatio believed that in his mind, but not in his heart. He had done everything he could to get Raymond out of narcotics short of dragging him out kicking and screaming… something he regretted not doing.

"You're still blaming yourself. Stop." It wasn't a request or a suggestion. It was a command. "There was nothing you could've done or said, so just stop."

Horatio nodded his head slowly. "I tried."

"We both did." Yelina sighed. "But Raymond was stubborn. Almost as stubborn as you." She said with a smile.

_**Knock Knock**_

Tim Speedle was outside waving a case file. A nod from Horatio told him to wait.

"Um," Horatio wasn't sure what he was going to say. "Do you think," he paused again, not sure if he should say what his heart wanted to ask. "Maybe I could see Ray Jr. tonight?"

Yelina smiled. She knew that was not what he was originally going to ask. "Sure."

"Okay." Horatio slipped on his sunglasses. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah." She said softly. She left quietly, holding the door open for Speedle.

"Speed." The usual prompt for Tim to start speaking.

"Joann McKent," he gave Horatio the case file. "Killed herself."

Suicides were few and far in between, but they did happen every now and then. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." Tim exhaled. "All the evidence leads right back to her. I even double checked with Alexx. All wounds were self-inflicted."

_Alexx,_ Horatio nodded. "Okay." He needed to talk to Alexx. "Good work. And Speed?"

"Yeah."

"Go home." And with that Horatio made his way to the elevator to get to the morgue. He and Alexx needed to have a heart to heart.


	2. The Confidant

**A/N: **_Shorter this time round._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it._

Alexx Woods was wiping down the autopsy table, preparing to go home for the day.

She heard footsteps and smiled. One thing she learned in the silence of the morgue was the footsteps of her colleagues.

Horatio was just opening the door when he heard Alexx ask "What can I do for you, Horatio?"

"I have long since given up trying to find out how you do that." He stood across from her.

Something in his eyes made Alexx stop cleaning. "What's wrong?"

"Um," Horatio pressed his lips together and looked down. When he looked back at Alexx she already knew what was on his mind.

"We're not going to talk about that here." Alexx started cleaning again. "Not just the morgue but the entire building."

Horatio nodded. "Reminds me of him."

"I can meet you in 30." She offered.

"Can me make it 20?"

Alexx looked at him. "Hot date?"

Horatio just grinned and left.

When Alexx arrived at the beach, Horatio was already there. They had done this before, several times. Some cases would get to them or they just needed to talk. Whatever the situation, they would come to this semi-secluded spot on the beach and decompress.

"Okay Horatio." Alexx said joining him by his side. "What's on your mind?"

Horatio was not a verbose man. He said what needed to be said and nothing more. So he took a minute to figure out how he was going to say this….or at least without it sounding so bad.

But there was nothing for it. "I love my brother's wife."

Alexx's first thought was _I could've told you that_, but that didn't seem appropriate.

"She's not your brother's wife anymore."

He glanced in Alexx's direction, not fully looking at her. "Does that make it any better?" Horatio shook his head, as if answering his own question.

"Horatio, look at me." He did. "Raymond is dead."

"Alexx…" Horatio started.

She held up her finger. "No, I'm not done." Alexx's tone clearly indicated that she was not in the mood. A tone she would take with his team, but never with him. "The only person holding you back from Yelina is you, not your brother."

"It's complicated…"

"How is it complicated?" asked Alexx. "You love her and I know she has feelings for you that are no where near sisterly."

Horatio bit his lip and looked back out at the ocean. The sky was already pink, quickly turning purple. "What about Ray Jr.?"

Alexx shook her head. "Horatio, you've been more of a father to him than an uncle anyway."

Horatio didn't seem convinced. "Who was with Yelina when Ray Jr. was born?" Alexx asked. It didn't really need to be said. They both knew the answer.

_I was, _Horatio nodded.

"And you've been there for him and Yelina ever since. Even more so when Raymond went undercover." Alexx said. "So what's really keeping you from this woman?"

It didn't take long for Horatio to realize that he was afraid.

Alexx saw that the wheels in Horatio's head were turning. Her work was done. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and got in her car to go home.

Horatio looked at his watch to find that it was almost six. _Probably just finished making dinner_. He watched the sun go down before he jumped in Hummer.

Horatio needed to face his fears.


	3. Missed Opportunity

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything._

_**Ding Dong**_

Horatio was nervous. He had argued with himself the entire way to Yelina's house. But he swore to himself that he would not leave until she knew how he felt.

When the lock started to tumble, Horatio knew there was no turning back.

"Uncle Horatio?" Ray Jr. was not expecting to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you don't want me here," Horatio started walking backwards. "I'll just…"

"No no no!" Ray Jr. pulled his uncle in the house and locked the door.

Horatio laughed and ruffled his nephew's hair. "I wanted to come see you."

Ray Jr.'s face lit up. "Mom made spaghetti. We were just about to eat." Ray led Horatio into the kitchen. "Mommy, Uncle Horatio's here."

Yelina turned the stove off. "You made it."

Horatio smiled shyly.

"Are you hungry?" Yelina asked, making him a plate.

Horatio loved Yelina's spaghetti. If he hadn't fallen for her when they first met, he would have a few months later when he ate her cooking for the first time. She could cook and fire a gun. And if that wasn't sexy, Horatio didn't know what was.

Dinner with Yelina and Ray Jr. felt natural. As if…

_This is the way it's supposed to be._

Ray yawned and, after realizing what he'd done, clapped his hands over his mouth.

Yelina gave him a knowing look. "Sleepy?"

"Lack of oxygen." he lied.

"Uh huh. Right."

After dinner, Ray Jr. ran of to the living room, leaving Yelina and Horatio alone. The kitchen lighting gave Yelina's caramel skin an ethereal glow.

"Beautiful…" Horatio whispered under his breath.

"Hm? What did you say?" She hadn't really heard him.

"Talking to myself."

"Oh." Yelina shrugged it off and got up to clear the table.

Horatio met her at the sink. Together, they washed the dishes in silence. When they were done Yelina handed Horatio a towel to dry his hands.

If ever asked, Horatio would swear he was possessed. He took Yelina's hands and dried them.

Horatio was so slow and careful that Yelina couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he were to dry her entire body. Her pulse quickened.

After drying his own hands, Horatio gained an interest in Yelina's neck, her jugular to be exact. He rubbed it gently with his index finger. If Horatio were in his 'right mind' he would have noticed Yelina's pulse racing.

Horatio finally came back to his senses when his phone rang. Blushing, he quickly answered. "Horatio."

It was Frank Tripp. "You've been requested for a case." He had emphasized 'requested', which could only mean someone influential was involved.

"I'm on my way" Horatio hung up.

"You have to go." Yelina looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not really sure what he was apologizing for.

Yelina waved off his apology and Horatio followed her into the living room. He was going to say goodnight to Ray Jr., but the 10 year old boy had fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was still on. Not wanting to wake him, they went to the door.

"Thank you for dinner." Horatio felt extremely awkward.

Yelina just nodded. She was still feeling light headed from what happened in the kitchen. She reached for the door but Horatio, once again 'possessed', stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Uncle Horatio?"

Whatever Yelina thought was going to happen was severely interrupted by her son's sleepy voice.

"You leaving?" Ray asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well," Horatio looked from Yelina to his nephew. "Miami never sleeps." He pointed and winked at his nephew, who returned the gesture. "Goodnight Yelina." Horatio said softly, nearly a caress.

"Goodnight." She said just as gently.

Horatio grinned, turned on his heel and walked away.

Duty called.


	4. Double Speech

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long to update this. Everything in ( )'s is the underlying meaning of what is said._

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing I own._

_What the hell is wrong with you?_ Horatio mentally kicked himself. He didn't do what he swore he would. Yelina still didn't know how he felt and he hadn't faced his fears. If anything, all Horatio had accomplished was adding to his list of fears.

He had no idea where the lack of self control came from. It was like he was watching it happen. An outer body experience, if you will. The entire situation had put Horatio and Yelina in an awkward position.

_I wonder what she was thinking._

That thought had to be left in the Hummer as Horatio pulled up to the crime scene.

"What have we got Frank?" Horatio asked, looking up at the massive home in front of him.

"Dead hooker." Frank replied simply. "Judge Banks hired a prostitute for his son's 17th birthday."

Horatio shook his head and sighed. _High school sure has changed, _he thought, following Frank inside.

* * *

After one of the fastest autopsies Alexx has ever performed and a full tox screen on the victim, Lana Ware's, blood, it was safely concluded that…

"She overdosed?" Judge Banks hadn't calmed down much since he'd heard his son screaming for help. "Do you know from what?"

"Her prescription medication didn't mix very well with heroin." Horatio said.

Judge Banks rubbed his face. "You must think I'm a terrible father."

"I've seen worse." Frank remarked.

Horatio wasn't really listening. He was making a mental checklist of things he needed to do before his shift started. _Wrap up the paperwork on this case; shower; pretend to sleep._

"Horatio." said Frank, gaining his friend's attention.

The judge left and Horatio didn't even notice. "Frank."

"You gonna finish this up?"

"The sooner that's finished, the easier it will be to keep this low profile." Horatio said.

"Alright, I'll see ya." said Frank.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Horatio had completed his to-do list and even got to work early. He looked out his office window, watching Miami wake.

"So," Horatio turned to see Calleigh Duquesne standing in his office doorway. "I heard from Marcy, on grave, that you were here when she clocked in."

"It was…an interesting night."

Calleigh raised her eyebrows with curiosity. "Okay." (Continue.)

"I was requested." Horatio said. (Special case.)

She nodded her head with understanding. "Did you call Eric or Tim?" (You worked the case by yourself?)

Horatio smiled at his concerned friend. (Yes.)

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked. (Did you sleep?)

"Mm hm." (Not really.)

Calleigh sighed deeply. "Horatio…"

"I'm fine." Horatio said. (Please just drop it.)

"Okay." Calleigh surrendered. "You're fine, but take it easy."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said softly. (Thanks for your concern.)

Calleigh smiled, and then ran off to tell on Horatio to Alexx.

* * *

Horatio was tired. It was the end of his shift and he'd been awake for over 36 hours. After Alexx had gone off on him about his health, Horatio decided to call it a day.

But upon approaching the elevator, Horatio saw the woman he had been trying to avoid all day.

"Horatio."

"Yelina."

"You look tired." she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"No," there goes that lack of self-control again. "I'm not." (We need to talk.)

Yelina frowned.

"But maybe…" Horatio stepped towards her. "Maybe this is a conversation we can save for later?"

"Are you sure…" Yelina asked. (… You're ready for this?)

"I am."


	5. The Step Foward

**A/N: **_Happy thoughts to reviewers._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything._

Horatio was having a case of déjà vu. This was the second time in 24 hours that he found himself on Yelina's doorstep. The only difference was that Horatio was a lot more nervous this time around.

"Uncle Horatio?" Ray Jr. gave him a funny look. "It's the spaghetti, isn't it?"

Horatio tried to stay serious. "Would you think less of me if I said yes?"

Ray thought about it for awhile. "No, not really." He led Horatio into the living room. "Mommy, Uncle Horatio's here."

Yelina was sitting on the couch. "Hi."

"Hi."

Ray Jr. looked between the two. "So can I go?"

"Yes. Have fun and be good."

Ray Jr. whooped and kissed his mother's forehead. "Te quiero Mama. Bye Uncle Horatio." He grabbed his overstuffed backpack and ran out the front door.

Yelina smiled at Horatio's confusion. "His friend is having a video game sleepover tournament."

"You let him walk?"

Yelina shrugged. "It's just across the street."

Horatio sat next to her.

"You haven't slept have you? Maybe you should rest." Yelina suggested. "We can talk later."

She had just put the ball in his court.

"No." Horatio didn't want to put this off anymore. "I...I need to know something."

"Okay."

"When you…" _No that's not right. _"Um." He took a deep breath. "You remember…what I used to think?"

Yelina would never forget but she was not going to make this easy. If he wanted to do this he would have to go all the way. "Remind me."

He smiled. Horatio was expecting that. "That if you hadn't met Raymond first, that we…" He didn't really know how to finish that sentence. Horatio hoped she would understand.

Yelina nodded. "I get it, it's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be."

She looked at him.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"What did you say?" She had heard him, but she wasn't sure she believed him. Horatio had taken one step forward before, and then took three giant steps back.

"Things don't have to be complicated." He repeated.

Yelina furrowed her brow and looked away from him.

Horatio scooted closer to her. "Yelina," he turned her face to his. "I need to know …what you see when you look at me."

Her face softened. "I see you, Horatio." She stroked his cheek. "And only you."

Horatio nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

The hand that had turned Yelina's face to him had found its way to her neck. Horatio wished he could say that he had lost control. That he wasn't acting on his own accord. But that would be a lie. Horatio was entirely in control of himself and the situation. Yelina was _letting_ him touch her like this.

That realization made Horatio cautious. He needed to be careful, but Yelina was making that difficult. She kept looking from his eyes to his lips. Horatio knew what she wanted. It was taking everything in him not to take her lips with his. Horatio wanted to take things slow, do this right.

But when Yelina quickly licked her lips, he knew he was done for. Horatio slowly leaned towards her, giving her plenty of time to stop him. Yelina met him halfway.

Their lips brushed lightly, just a taste. The brief contact skyrocketed Yelina's pulse, and Horatio felt it. He pulled her hair away from her neck and gently kissed it. Her eyes fluttered shut as Horatio trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw line.

He stopped when he reached her chin. "Yelina." She opened her eyes. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

She kissed him with a passion she didn't know she possessed.


	6. Stay

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything._

_There's that tasty smell again._ Honestly, Horatio was surprised he could think at all. The way Yelina's lips moved across his would have made any lesser man forget his own name. He felt her lick his bottom lip. After opening his mouth, Horatio had one final thought before his mind went blank. _Cinnamon, she tastes like cinnamon._

Yelina felt Horatio's breath hitch as her tongue explored his mouth. If her lips weren't otherwise occupied, she would have smiled. He was a sensory overload to her; he _smelled_ like a new suit; she could _hear_ his breathing (just as ragged and uneven as her own); Yelina could _feel_ his body heat seeping through his clothes. To top everything off, he _tasted_ like oranges. She loved oranges. Now she would never be able to eat one the same way ever again.

They did not want to break this kiss. That was quite apparent through their mutual unwillingness to pull away. No, this act of intimacy would solidify their relationship from here onwards. Horatio's kiss was gentle, slow and sensual, a promise of something much more hidden in the timid movement of his tongue. Yelina's kiss was soft but full of desire. She made herself vulnerable to him, showing her unbridled trust.

The need to breathe was overwhelming. They, reluctantly, pulled away from each other. Pressing their foreheads together they sat trying to catch their breath and grinning like idiots. Yelina ran her fingers along his lips.

Horatio took her hand and kissed her palm. She watched him play with her fingers before she leaned into him, fitting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're tired." She said quietly.

He smiled against her forehead. "Mm hm."

"Stay with me." She whispered softly.

"What about Ray Jr.?"

"He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked carefully.

Yelina sat up to look at him in the eyes. "I'm sure." She stood up and offered her hand. Horatio took it and let her lead him down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

_Mom is going to kill me_, Ray Jr. thought. He had been sent to get another controller for his friend Adrian's Xbox.

"Four people can't play with three controllers Ray." Adrian had said.

So there he was, sneaking into his own house in the dead of night. He had opted to go through his bedroom window instead of the front door. Ray figured he could avoid being seen that way, since Uncle Horatio's hummer was still outside.

Unfortunately, Ray had left some shoes right under the window and tripped. He landed on the floor hard but instead of getting up right away, he just lay there waiting for the inevitable footsteps of an angry mother.

There were no footsteps. There wasn't a sound in the house. Voices from the living room that Ray had expected were nonexistent and that made him curious.

He ventured out into the hall. The house was still silent as Ray tiptoed in the living room. No one was there. _What the heck?_ He decided to not push the grace he had been given and leave when he heard movement from his mother's room.

Tiptoeing carefully, Ray approached the slightly open door and peeked inside. He had not been expecting the sight in front of him.

Fully clothed and on top of the covers lay Yelina and Horatio, both sound asleep. Horatio's arms were wrapped around her from behind, his face buried in her neck. Yelina had intertwined their fingers in front of her stomach.

Silently closing the door, Ray tiptoed back to his room, grabbed the controller and snuck back out of the house. For the rest of the night his friends wondered why he had a huge smile on his face.


	7. Touch

**A/N:** _Rating changed because someone asked nicely. First time doing this so be gentle. (Puns intended)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything._

The sun woke Horatio, alerting him right away that he was not in his own bed. Turning his head, he saw a baby picture of Ray Jr. on the nightstand. Smiling, Horatio reached to pick it up. Only then did he notice the weight on his chest. They must have shifted in the night because Yelina's head lay near Horatio's heart, her hand splayed over his belly button.

He sighed with contentment. Never in a million years did Horatio think he would wake up like this. Of course he'd dreamt about it, he was, after all, human. But those dreams were extinguished by his mental barriers and extremely cold showers.

Now all that was gone. The barriers had been destroyed and the tension had evaporated into a level of intimate trust and love that Horatio didn't know existed. He sighed again…and inadvertently awoken Yelina.

_My pillow is breathing, _she thought.

Events from the night before flashed in Yelina's mind. Ray Jr. gone… Horatio… complicated… oranges… fingertips, lips and 'I love you'.

She smiled against his chest.

"Buenas dias." Horatio whispered huskily.

Yelina lifted her head to look at him. "Buenas dias." Her accent melted the words together.

She tried to move back on her side of the bed but Horatio stopped her…by grabbing her hips. After realizing what he'd done he let her go.

Sitting up Yelina held his hands. "Are you afraid to touch me?" Her tone was playful but her face was serious.

Not waiting for an answer, Yelina straddled him. She leaned down but did not kiss him, she just hovered her lips over his. If he wanted this, he would have to take it.

Lifting his head, Horatio took what Yelina had offered. He even surprised himself when his tongue ventured into her mouth.

_Still tastes like cinnamon,_ he thought.

Yelina guided his hands under her shirt and up her sides. She hoped he would get the point but wasn't expecting him to roll her over on her back.

Horatio unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. "Am I…" Tossing them on the floor, his hands slid under her shirt and unclasped her bra. "…afraid…" It joined her pants on the floor. "…to touch you?" He slid off her panties and ran his fingers through her feminine curls. "You tell me."

A gasp escaped her when his thumb rubbed her clit. "Horatio…" He silenced her with a kiss and slipped his index and middle fingers inside of her.

She arched her back into him, separating their lips. Her head tilted back against the pillow. Horatio trailed kisses from her chin to her neck and up to her ear.

"Am I afraid?" he whispered.

Yelina couldn't answer. She was afraid she might scream. Horatio put more pressure on her clit and quickened the pace of his fingers. Yelina screamed anyway.

"Am I?" he asked again. She was close, very close. Horatio could feel her walls contracting around his fingers. "Yelina?"

"Nnnooo." A second later her body stiffened and shook.

Horatio removed his hands from her. He watched her lay there, panting. He rubbed his thumb across his slick fingers, thinking. Another decision needed to be made. Unbuttoning his shirt and pants, he was thankful that he and his libido were on the same page.

Yelina felt the mattress move under her but she didn't open her eyes. She was trying to catch her breath. No one had ever made her feel like this. All of this was new, like her first time; which was crazy because, technically, she and Horatio haven't even had sex yet.

_Yet._ That thought aroused her all over again. If Horatio could do this to her with just his hands…

Thinking stopped when she felt his hands just above her calves. Yelina opened her eyes to see a naked Horatio between her legs. He pulled her to him and nibbled on her earlobe.

"I think you're a bit overdressed."

The only garment left on her was a shirt. Horatio pushed it up and over her head, exposing her breasts. All thought and reason escaped him as he stared down at her.

She knew what he was going to do and, quite frankly, she would've let him do it if her throbbing hadn't morphed into an ache of anticipation. She rubbed his face, refocusing his attention, and slid her hands down his chest and stomach. Gently taking his erection in her hands, she slowly stroked him.

Horatio's eyes shut. "Yelina." His hands massaged her claves. If Horatio didn't stop her now he would explode. Halting her hands by holding her wrists, he didn't move.

Not knowing what she did wrong, Yelina twisted her hips to get his attention. Horatio held her hips still with his other hand and tightened his grip on her wrist. His eyes were still closed and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

She smiled. Horatio was a perfectionist and this was no different.

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her. Bending down, Horatio kissed her and released her hand. Lifting her hips, he slowly slid inside of her. She bit her lip and gripped his back.

With every motion of his hips, every thrust, Yelina lost a bit of air until she could barely breathe at all. She was getting light-headed and didn't know if it was from the lack of air or their love-making. Not that she really cared at this point. She would rather die like this in his arms than ever make him stop.

Yelina's climax brought Horatio into his own. They lay there, bodies slick from sweat with foreheads pressed together. Horatio rolled over, taking Yelina with him. She put her head on his chest and caught her breath. She felt…complete? Whole?

"Horatio?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

She kissed his chest directly above his heart. "I love you."


	8. About Time

**A/N: **_Many thanks to reviewers_.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

Something really weird was going on. Ray Jr. had snuck up on his mother not once, or twice, but three times. Yelina wasn't the type of person that could be snuck up on, especially by him. Usually she could feel Ray Jr. presence and squash any chance of a surprise.

She seemed distracted and Ray had a feeling it had something to do with Horatio. He knew his mother was an early riser and Horatio hadn't left until lunchtime. Whatever happened in those few hours had changed something.

And Ray Jr. wanted to find out exactly what that change was. Easier said than done of course but he figured he'd work his way into it and start with casual conversation.

"You okay mom?"

Yelina had been folding clothes, a mindless task, but for some reason she hadn't heard him.

"Mom." He said louder.

"Hm? What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered a bit too quickly. "Why?"

"Just asking. How's Uncle Horatio?"

Yelina then did something Ray Jr. had never seen her do, she blushed. "He's great."

"Great huh?"

Yelina bit back a smile and nodded. "Mm hm. How was your tournament?"

Ray Jr. wasn't stupid, he knew what she was trying to do. His mother was the master of deflection. But he had mastered deflecting her deflection.

"It was kinda boring."

"Boring?"

"Yup. I was going to come home earlier but I changed my mind." He said slowly.

Yelina stopped folding but didn't look at him. "You were going to come back home in the middle of the night?"

"I was actually talking about this morning."

Just by looking at him, Yelina knew he knew something. But what exactly did he know?

"Why didn't you come back?"

Ray rolled his eyes. He knew she was catching on and he was tired of beating around the bush. "It's kinda hard to miss a Hummer in front of the house, Mom."

_Busted. _"Ray…we-"

"I get it." Ray assured her. "It's okay." He kissed his mother's cheek and headed to the kitchen. But not without mumbling "It's about time."

* * *

Alexx knew she would find him here on the beach. She'd barely seen him at all today, which was weird. Horatio was, usually the first to respond to a crime scene and would almost always attend the autopsy. But not today and Alexx got the feeling that he was avoiding her. Her gut was hardly ever wrong.

Standing next to him, Alexx watched the waves recede in and out of the ocean.

"You've been expecting me." She said casually.

Horatio grinned. "Nothing gets past you, does it Alexx?"

"You've been avoiding me too."

"Not necessarily."

Alexx gave him a look. "Not necessarily? What the hells does-" she stopped. Something was different about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Horatio glanced at her and his grin widened at her expression.

"You did something, didn't you?" Alexx didn't know why she was asking. It was obvious to her that he had. "No kiss and tell?"

His non-response was confirmation enough.

Returning her gaze to the ocean, Alexx smiled and said "It's about time."

_**THE END**_


End file.
